It's a Strange Life
by firerock876
Summary: This is basically just dialogue... but it was fun! Please read and review there will most likely be a second chapter or more! Also I don't own the title image! It belongs to whoever drew it on deviant art!
1. The Meeting

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except original. _

_AN: No one will like this I know. But guess what? I don't really care! This was made on a request of sorts… So enjoy and read and review!_

Cast: Tala, GQ, Tigress, Jareth the Goblin king, and Erik the phantom of the opera

_Tala and GQ had recently aquired a beautiful two floor mansion and about a hundred acres to go along with it. The two girls were roommates and friends until one of them drew their last breath, and after; these two girls took the meaning of "Best friends forever' to heart because as GQ constantly says, "It's only forever, not long at all." Quoting her favorite movie "Labyrinth". Now, naturally she was one of the crazed fangirls that abousoloutly loved Jareth. But then again her roommate also had her fair share of obsessions. Tala loved the play 'the Phantom of the Opera' and consequently had fallen in love with Erik, the phantom without ever meeting the guy! On this bright summers day is where I must leave you my friends, so that you may uncover these two's wonderful tale yourselves with the aid of dialogue. So madams and monsieurs, I must bid you, ado! _

GQ: *Comes in singing 'As the World Falls Down'*

Tala: Behold, she's singing to bring down, the chandelier!

GQ: *glares at Tala* Shut up my singing isn't _that_ awful! And at least it's not that horrible crap you phantom lovers call music!

Tala: Says the girl who no matter what comes in singing David Bowie _every _morning? THAT IS HOW YOU SPOIL ONE'S DAY!

GQ: *in sweet, sarcastic voice* Oh, Tala, honey, I can't ruin your day because it's already night! Don't deny your love for the dark, sweety.

I'm going to bed, 'night!

Tala: *rolls her eyes* and I'm going into the attic just cuz I feel like it! *Both leave room in a huff*

_WITH TALA_

*enters attic mumbling something about faery obsessed roommates*

Mysterious voice: Well, hello my dear. You have surprised me!

Tala: Is it possible? Can it be? Is it… ERIK!

Erik: you seem to have guessed my identity. How do you know of me? That dorky faery wouldn't be so evil to keep me in Paris. Ohhh… but if he did I swear… I will wring his scrawny neck!

Tala: *huge eyes* uhhh no ur not in Paris… or in the 1800s anymore Erik. You're in the 21st century, in modern day North Carolina.

Erik: So the fairy dork brought me forward in time? You still haven't answered how you know me!

Tala: uh your whole story with Christine came out on DVD some time back. There is also a book and quite a few plays.

Erik: What's a 'DVD'?

Tala: That's really complicated. I'll explain later. Come on down and meet my roommate! *offers her arm to Erik who takes it hesitantly*

_WITH GQ_

GQ: *lying in her bed*

*a tapping noise on the window begins _tap tap tap tap tap*_

*enter barn owl through window, transforming into a tall, blonde, man with mismatched eyes*

GQ: You- you- you're h-h-him aren't y-y-you? The goblin king?

Jareth: *Smirks*

GQ: uh. Uh. Uh. *passes out*

Jareth: Wow that's fantastic! Another one passes out!

GQ: *gets up* WOW! I can't believe it's really you! *runs up and hugs the bewildered man*

Jareth: Do I know you?

GQ: No but I know you! I also know your story. If it makes you feel any better if I was Sarah I would've stayed with you! You just have to come meet my roommate! *offers arm*

Jareth: Alright! *starts to exit* Hey do you sing?

GQ: Anything by David Bowie or Queen!

Jareth: Do you know Under Pressure?

GQ: *Begins to sing Under Pressure*

Jareth: *Joins her as they leave to see Tala*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS!_

_AN: Thanks to Phantom Wolf! Best idea giver ever! (and Phantom Wolf if you're reading… you're a girl in this… I hope I got that right!) ENJOY!_

_Now I shall remind you guys that both Tala and GQ are leading their new friends to meet the other. Tala is leading Erik from the shadows of the attic and GQ is leading Jareth from her bedroom. GQ and Jareth are singing Under Pressure together and Erik and Tala are talking about dorky faeries. Now I must once again leave you my friends. These two's story is just beginning! So I bid you ado! _

*The two pairs meet at the foot of the stair case. Tala and GQ are staring at each other in surprise as Jareth pulls out his crystal threatingly and Erik pulls out his Punjab lasso*

Erik: Faery dork! I will kill you! You brought me to the future and in some girls' apartment! What is wrong with your brain little faery man!

Jareth: *smirks* who's your little friend? Does she sing like your _Angel of Music_?

Erik: *winces as though struck with a physical blow* I don't know I haven't heard her! Does yours act like your _precious_ Sarah?

Jareth: *winces in turn* How dare you mention Sarah? You of all people know that's still a touchy subject! *charges at Erik and Erik charges also leaving two bewildered girls in their wake*

*Someone knocks on the door to wake both girls from stunned silence*

Tala: *Grabs Erik's shirt and pulls him back* Stop fighting!

GQ: I got the door! *Spins and opens the door to two confused faces of Phantom Wolf and Tigress*

Tala: Hey you guys! Yeah GQ and I have a slight problem… Help Please!

*All reach out to help restrain Erik and Jareth*

Phantom Wolf: I don't want to know. I don't even want to know!

Tigress; *green eyes are open very wide as though with recognition she begins to back slowly toward the door as though to run out*

Erik: Christine?

Jareth: Sarah?

Tigress: Uh. No. I was told I looked like them… but I'm not! *spoken too fast*

Erik: You're lying! But I now realize Christine's eyes are blue; you have to be his Sarah!

Tigress: *Turns and makes a break toward the door* Phantom Wolf! Assistance is requested please! This is the creeper stalker I was telling you about!

Phantom Wolf: But your name isn't Sarah! Not even in real life!

Tigress: No duh! But this is a _faery _and he thinks I'm her so to him I _am_ her!

Tala & GQ: *Stands in another stunned silence*

Erik: *grabs Tala's arm to break trance* Ummm… Not sure how to react to that huh? *Tala nods* come on! *he reluctantly takes her hand as though expecting to be slapped for the contact*

Tala: *grabs hand tightly and smiles gently at his uneasiness* You're right. Not my problem!

*Erik and Tala exit*

GQ: Well… um I'm sure that means she doesn't like you. So COME ON WE'RE LEAVING TOO! *Drags Jareth elsewhere and Phantom Wolf follows as Tigress creeps into the room cautiously*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or The Phantom of the Opera!**_

_**AN: Well this has been forever! So read if you dare, review if you want to! OH! By the way! This is a bit more serious with a little comedy in it… try to imagine this comedy as a anime comic and I think it might make it funnier! So ENJOY!**_

_When we left off Tala and Erik sit on a couch side by side watching Jareth, GQ, and Tigress to battle it out. GQ is holding Jareth down to the couch as he tries to jump up and tackle Tigress. Tigress remains standing at the other side of the room watching cautiously, Phantom Wolf sneaks out the door. This is where I fear I must leave you my friends! So good Madams and Monsieur's, I bid you adieu!_

Jareth: Let me go you confounded woman! It's Sarah! She has returned to me!

GQ, Tala, and Erik: *_rolls eyes*_

Tala: Don't let him go GQ! It's a seriously bad idea.

GQ: Oh believe me! I wouldn't let him go for anything!

Jareth: _*Thinks hard for a moment*_ Hmmm… Not even for a… kiss?

GQ: *_freezes and stiffens obviously weighing her options_* Well… I guess…

Tala and Erik: *_simultaneously_* HOW DO YOU KNOW HE ISN'T LYING?! *_looks at each other in surprise and then turns away, blushing* _

Jareth: *_smirks_* I knew it! *_muttered randomly_*

Tala: What? What did you know?

Jareth: *smirks _again and stands taking Tala's hand in his own_*

Tala: *_spazzes out of unhappiness_* WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!

Jareth: _*smirks for a third time and picks up Erik's hand and lays Tala's in Erik's_*

Tala & Erik: _*eyes widen_ _as they glance down faces turning pink_* ummmm… ummmm… ummmm…

Jareth: *_laughs_* you two are becoming difficult and I've only known one of you for a few hours!

Tala: *_eyes widen with understanding and she stands up putting a single finger on Jareth's chest*_ I see what you did there! Very clever! _*pushes Jareth back down beside GQ where he falls in a heap*_

Erik: Besides! When you picked me up you promised your heart had been broken by that girl once before! So you weren't ever going back to her!

Jareth: But she said so herself! She's not Sarah!

_*Everyone but Jareth groans exasperated* _

GQ: _*bitterly_* but she obviously doesn't want you to like her either!

Jareth: Well sorry!

Tala: _*fed up with it stalks over to Jareth and GQ, she puts one hand behind each on their heads and forces them together, making them kiss* _

GQ: *_passes out from the shock*_

Jareth: *_looks bewildered_* Did… that…?

Tala: Yes that really did just happen. You just kissed her. There you go! So HA! *_walks to sit back down with Erik*_

_***HEYO RANDOM ABRUPT ENDING! Sorry! I couldn't find a better place! **_


End file.
